Short Message Service (SMS) text messaging and Instant Messaging (IM) have emerged as extremely popular ways of communicating. In order to more efficiently send messages, many SMS and IM users communicate with their mobile device using a shorthand form of SMS. The SMS shorthand allows the users to abbreviate terms when communicating in text via mobile phones or instant messaging applications, thereby saving keystrokes. Deciphering these shorthand terms, however, can be quite confusing since many terms can be unique to language, location or culture.